Travis Lynch
Name: Travis 'Trav' Lynch Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Mixed Martial Arts, Parkour, American Football, video games (particularly fighting and sports games) Appearance: '''Trav stands at 6'2" and weighs 170lbs. This gives him an extremely toned body where most of it is muscle. Trav's skin tone is a dark black betraying his Jamaican-American heritage. His face is round with sharp brown eyes and a square nose. His cheeks and jaw are strong and pronounced with a small mouth always seems to be grinning. Trav’s long brown hair is done in dreadlocks that he typically keeps tied back in a ponytail. Trav normally wears t-shirts or tank tops with shorts, resorting to tracksuit bottoms and hoodies when the weather turns ugly. On the day of his abduction Trav was wearing a Dethrone 'Smooth Eye' t-shirt, a pair of long black and red Nike shorts and a pair of grey Jordan Flight Flex trainers. '''Biography: Travis was born in Kingman, Arizona on the 12th of August 1997 to Angelina and Jacob Lynch. From an early age Travis was an active child but also proved to be a handful for his parents, full of energy and always pushing the boundaries of what behaviour his parents accepted. Enrolling him in classes for soccer helped alleviate some of these issues but it was obvious Travis wasn’t interested in soccer as a sport and didn’t put much effort in. Seeing that Trav wasn’t interested in soccer his parents eventually stopped the lessons. Trav’s first became interested in video games when his dad purchased a Playstation and a box of games at a yard sale. While he had never had a real interest in video games before Trav did find the challenge of trying to beat a game fun and once his dad had shown him how to play Madden they frequently spent lazy afternoons trying to beat each other. Trav’s interest in martial arts began when his dad showed him Tekken 4 on PS2. Trav instantly fell in love with all the characters, their fighting skills and personalities. Trav put a lot of his free time and effort into mastering the game. This put his parents in an awkward situation as they were at once happy that they had finally found something that could keep Trav interested but at the same time were worried he would become a stereotypical unfit obese child due to spending too much time playing video games. As far as Trav’s parents were concerned Trav managed to inadvertently solve the issue when he approached them and asked if he could be enrolled in martial arts lessons. While looking for places to learn Trav found out about the Kingman Combat Club which offered mixed martial arts, not knowing exactly what it was Trav asked his parents if he could do it, thinking it was a class that taught many different martial arts. Even though he was only allowed to do kickboxing with the other children at first Trav was still hooked and could frequently be found in the garage of his house practicing. This was also where he received the ‘Tekken’ nickname off one of his coaches when after attending classes for a year he was asked why he had decided to take up martial arts. This nickname has stuck with Trav throughout his time training at the KCC and is even his proper fighting nickname. Once he was old enough Trav jumped into the adult classes and started training more often. His parents were extremely supportive of the fact he had found something he was truly passionate about and would always be present at interclubs whether they were home or away. Trav also attended Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Kickboxing classes at the Kingman Combat Club to help broaden his skillset. Once it became clear to his coaches that he was fully committed to training and that he was starting to put his natural talent together with skilful fighting technique he was invited into the pro classes. Trav found the initial leap to pro classes tough as they were all better than him by a long way but it just drove him to try harder and practice more. It wasn’t long before he took part in his first amateur kickboxing match which he won by unanimous decision, after this he moved to MMA and has won his first three fights all by stoppage. Aside from MMA Trav’s other main passion is Parkour, something he first saw on the internet and took up because it looked cool. After researching the many different facets of Parkour Trav immediately went out to find others in the Kingman area who also practiced. While Trav was naturally athletic and had discipline thanks to his MMA training he had never had to use his body in the same way as he did for Parkour and he immediately fell in love with the freedom of movement as well as the rush when he pulled off a trick. While his MMA coaches didn’t enjoy the idea of one of their projects jumping off buildings they accepted Trav’s argument that it was good fitness training. Trav is fond of showing off his Parkour skills to his friends, particularly Toby Andreasson, who he frequently demonstrates to before training. Despite all his athletic pursuits Trav still retained his love for video games and he would frequently buy new ones, focussing on fighting and sports games in particular. His two favourite series are Tekken and Madden, however he does frequently play Street Fighter and King of Fighters as well as the UFC games and NBA. His skill at fighting games is well known and he is highly ranked on both Tekken and Street Fighter online, using the games as a form of relaxation when he’s not training. The afternoons spent playing Madden with his dad has also led to Trav’s interest in American Football. His interest is purely as a spectator as he’s never felt the pull to actively participate in the sport but enjoys watching it. His favourite team is the Arizona Cardinals and he and his family were present when the Cardinals won the 2009 NFC Championship at the University of Phoenix as they had gotten tickets to the game for his dad’s birthday. Trav’s relationship with his parents is a good one as they are very supportive of him pursuing his passion for MMA. They are comfortable for Trav to get a job out of school to be able to pay to train more often as he tries to become a pro fighter. While they do worry about their sons future they can see that he has become set on achieving his dream and that nothing will change his mind. In terms of personality Trav is a very laidback person preferring to hang out and have a good time with friends than worry about life. He is rarely serious and always tries to lighten the mood with a joke. Trav’s biggest dislike are people who get into fights at school or on the street, he views it as stupid and dangerous and has no issues telling people this. At school Trav is fairly popular thanks to his athleticism and laid-back attitude meaning he's easy for people to get along with. At school Trav’s favourite subject is PE as he enjoys being able to do physical activity while at school. Trav also finds that he enjoys science in particular biology because he finds it interesting how the living world works as well as how a human body works. His least favourite subject is maths since he finds all the calculations difficult and finds the subject very boring. Advantages: Trav is in exceptional physical condition thanks to all of his athletic endeavours meaning he won’t get as tired our physically worn out as quickly on the island. This combined with his training in many different disciplines in combat sports along with his height means that he would be able to defend himself well in a hand-to-hand situation. Disadvantages: Trav’s tendency to make a joke in any given situation could serve to annoy anyone he is working with and his laidback attitude could also rub people the wrong way as they could view it as him not taking the situation seriously. Trav’s abilities in combat may also lead to him underestimating his opponent and getting injured as a result. Designated Number: Male student no. 015 --- Designated Weapon: Garrotte (piano wire) Conclusion: Never was a fan of Hwoarang mains. You know why Yoshimitsu's the best character in the game? Because he was smart enough to bring a weapon. I think B015's hand-to-hand skills will be woefully unprepared to deal with that sword. Or gun. Or sawblade. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Collected Weapons: '''Garrotte (piano wire) (assigned weapon, to Cass Prince) '''Allies: 'Cass Prince 'Enemies: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Travis elected to calmly consider the asylum's rooftop view, and was joined shortly afterward by Cass Prince. Though they did not know each other they were quickly friendly with each other and discussed plans and former goals in life. They were joined after some time by Vanessa Stone, who was helping an injured Min-jae Parker. Travis noted the information they provided him on the dangers that were posed by Alvaro Vacanti and Nancy Kyle, and he began to prepare himself for what was to come. He stayed on the rooftop with Cass, sleeping in shifts with them. They heard announcements and contemplated their next move, before deciding to try and find friends elsewhere. This eventually led them to the gardens of the crematorium, where together with Irene Djezari they bore witness to the grisly site of a dead Jane Madison. They heard Irene out, commiserated over their general situation. Trav, in particular, entertained the thought of traveling with Irene, due to the deterrent her shotgun would be. They were also found by Wade Cartwright, who singled out Irene to speak to her. The two tip-toed their way around a discussion of alliance, and Cass and Trav were also inclined to join in. They proposed all four of them ally, and Trav was relieved when every party involved agreed. His thoughts remained practical, though he began to muse on what he considered were cliche heroic thoughts concerning the others. He led them to a room in the regular wards, trying awkwardly to make conversation. Cass tried to engage him but neither Irene nor Wade tried, distracted as they were with their own far more severe trains of thought. They were both far more worried overall than he himself was, and Trav slightly regretted speaking as he tried to assuage their fears. Cass eventually lost their temper with the other two, and the conversation lapsed into sullen silence and platitudes from all involved. Trav took it on himself to guide Cass out on a walk from the room so they could privately talk it over, the group shortly fragmented thereafter and Trav and Cass left on their own. They passed through the slopes come Day 4, having yet to encounter worrying news via announcements or in person. Trav checked in on Cass as he was wont, and they gratefully engaged him in small, light-hearted conversation. Irene had left them but they'd allowed Wade to come along, and he approached matters with more open concern, finding Trav and Cass' concerns and ideas to be impractical. Trav wouldn't be swayed from the idea of visiting the ocean after some back and forth between the three of them, as Trav was at this point certain of his decision to ignore the game and pursue his own goals along with Cass. That changed when his best friend, Toby Andreasson, was revealed to be dead, and he found her body on the cove. He was mostly silent in his regrets, Cass was equally silent but tried to non-verbally console him. He appreciated it but realized he could no longer follow the game plan Cass had inspired him to, he had to hunt down Toby's killer, his former friend Jeremiah Fury. Cass was less ready to accept that, after some deliberation she decided she'd follow him even for this. Trav was glad, even as he took a last look at the ocean then departed to pursue this new mission of his. Tracking down Jerry was no difficulty, Trav found him at the radio tower and decided to give Jerry a first and final opportunity to explain himself. Jerry didn't do a good job of it, first trying to ignore the topic, then going so far as to blame Toby. Trav was almost willing to consider that possibility but it made no difference, and Trav started to advance. Jerry was spooked and began to run as quickly as he could, fleeing the scene. Trav followed him across almost the entire island by tracking the terrified screaming, Jerry ran the island's full length before doubling back to the shoreline. Trav immediately tackled Jerry, shoving him down into the shallows of the ocean and then locking him into a hold which allowed him to start beating on Jerry's vital regions. A desperate Jerry started to play dirty, he tried to bite at the hand assaulting him and succeeded in striking at the elbow, but Trav kept going with his free hand, punching Jerry so hard at some point he dislocated his own finger. Jerry continued to try and fail to escape as Trav stayed on top of him, in the end Jerry pulled out his gun and fired. Trav took two painful and lethal shots to the chest and gut, and collapsed into the surf. He only had time to briefly reflect on his failures of Toby and Cass before slipping away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Wonder if it ever occured to him that there are better ways to spend your first visit to the sea than getting yourself killed in it? ''- Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Don't worry, we're not a judge and jury." ''-- To Irene. "I wouldn't try to reassert some control on the situation by taking it out on others. (...) It sounds like a dangerous way of thinking." -- Travis' advice for Irene as she argues for a more aggressive approach to island. Other /Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Travis, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Sting Like A Stingray *A Salad of Anger V6: *Five Finger Death Punch *They Stumbled Into Faith and Thought *No One Gets Left Behind *Remember Everything *Wash It All Away *What if I told you... *Wombo Combo Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Travis Lynch. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students